eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2489 (27 March 2003)
Synopsis Phil implores Lisa to move away from the cliff edge. She's terrified and yells at Phil to get away from her. Phil steps back and urges Lisa to consider Louise's safety. Slowly, Lisa moves away from the edge. Lisa explains how she got her bloody nose. She spots a man walking his dog and shouts in vain for help. Louise starts to cry and Lisa tries to calm her with a lullaby. Phil bides his time, he's not leaving without Louise. Lisa shivers so Phil hands her his jacket. His patience has paid off - Lisa's calmed down. Phil reckons it's going to rain and suggests they go somewhere to talk. He spotted an abandoned cottage nearby. They settle inside and Lisa feeds Louise. Phil remarks how beautiful his daughter is, and pays the same compliment to Lisa. He missed them both so much. Lisa's suspicious and refuses to let him near the baby. Under pressure, Lisa relents and allows Phil to feed Louise. Phil remarks how kids need their dad. He wants to be the most important man in the world for his daughter. Lisa admits that she misses her dad. Phil makes a fire and they shelter from the storm. Lisa insists that neither of them are going back with Phil. She's happy in Portugal. Phil changes the subject - he wants to hear more about Lisa's dad. Lisa confesses that she has a recurring dream involving her father. As she recalls the dream, Lisa becomes highly distraught. Phil finds her description of coffins and babies disturbing. Phil does his best to convince Lisa that she's not well. He offers to arrange the professional help that she obviously needs. Lisa senses that Phil's trying to trap her into returning to England. Phil goes on the offensive. How will Lisa cope in a foreign country without a job? Even if she gets a job, it'll be low paid as she has no skills. Who will look after Louise? Lisa struggles to find an answer. Phil fires question after question at Lisa. She repeats that she'll manage, but Phil sneers at her. As he sees it, she has no money and no plans. It's not enough to love her daughter if she can't provide for her. Phil claims that he's been reading about parenting. Babies need stability and their first year is hugely important. Lisa's moved from man to man, and from one place to another in that time. Distressed, Lisa puts her hands over her ears. Phil rants that she's not fit to look after a dog! He declares that Lisa's mentally unstable and Louise's not safe with her. Phil urges Lisa to do what's best for her baby. Exhausted by Phil's personal attack, Lisa falls quiet. Phil states calmly that if she tries to stop him taking Louise, he'll have her committed. Lisa protests that the only mad thing she's done was to get involved with him. Phil plants doubts in Lisa's mind. She shot him and left him for dead - is that how a sane person behaves? He wonders how Lisa will react if Louise ever disappoints her. Phil orders Lisa to fetch Louise and hand her over to him. Bewildered, Lisa obeys Phil. He announces that it's best if Lisa doesn't try to return to Walford. He's prepared to reveal all about the shooting. Lisa staggers outside in confusion and grief. Phil follows Lisa. She removes his jacket but a gust of wind blows it over the cliff. He throws her some money, kisses her on the cheek and whispers goodbye. Phil ignores her howls of anguish and walks away with Louise. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes Category:Two-hander episodes